To Find you Again (KakaSaku)
by MiyukiSayuri
Summary: While Sakura and Kakashi were left behind by Naruto and Sasuke (Chapter 697)the two reveal their feelings for each other before they continue their search for the boys, knowing that they were never meant to be in that lifetime. So their they make a promise to find each other in the next life, which then brings us to modern day Tokyo where the 2 meet and slowly recall their past.


Found you Again

~Author's Note~  
><span>Konnichiwa & Hello fellow readers and KakaSaku fans, so if you're keeping up the manga, I'm sure most of you know that KakaSaku didn't happen, so I created this to ease our broken hearts and for some closure. I hope you guys like it. I also hope you guys would review this I would like your opinions and such, Love Miyuki.

*This takes place in chapter 697, after Sakura wakes up and before Kakashi and Sakura look for Sasuke and Naruto (I created this dialogue up though and it doesn't really exist in the manga LOL I wish it did though*

~Chapter One~

Sakura looked at her worn out sensei; even after everything's that has happened he still managed to hold faith in his comrades. Now that Sakura was thinking about, Kakashi was always there. She remembered all those times Kakashi cheered her up, protected her, saved her, believed in her, and even now here he was by her side. All those thoughts and feelings started to tweak a small pain in her heart, similar to the time Sasuke left the village. All those times Kakashi stood by her, Sakura didn't remember the last time she said a proper thank you, and she especially didn't remember feeling this way towards Kakashi. Now here he was leaning on her as much as she was leaning on him. Tears started to silently fall into the dry ground and Kakashi noticed Sakura was silent but was taken aback after noticing her tears.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Kakashi asked with all the concern.

"Kakashi-sensei, Thank you for everything, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Sakura smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Little did she know that Kakashi also harboured feelings for Sakura, but he knew better than to act on them. But Kakashi knew something was off, there was more behind Sakura's beautiful tears.

"Sakura, I once knew a little girl and she blossomed into a strong, capable, beautiful young woman, and there's no reason for her to apologize, to be by your side is thanks enough Sakura" Kakashi said those words, with a smile that hid the true pain behind them.

Sakura stopped walking and turned towards Kakashi.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked with a worried tone.

"Kakashi, there is something else I want to tell you" Sakura said. Kakashi stood still realizing Sakura called him by his first name, leaving out sensei.

"My heart hurts, and not because of Naruto and Sasuke, but because of you. Kakashi, I think I have feelings for you and no matter how badly I want to tell you everything and give you everything, my heart won't let me have you, I'm sorry I know this is selfish but Kakashi I -" Sakura was crying heavily now but she was suddenly interrupted by Kakashi's warm and firm embrace.

"Sakura, whether it is in this lifetime or in the next one, you need to know that I will always be here for you. I will always find my way back to you, no matter what happens after this, I will always love you" Kakashi said with a stern voice, with hints of pain, but every word was true. Kakashi then thought to himself,

'_You were never mine to begin with Sakura_, _and once we let go you'll return to him, but I swear on my life that we will find each other in the next life, no matter how long it takes we will meet again someday'_

The two just stood in an embrace, knowing that in that very moment love was theirs, time stood still for only them. Sakura then whispered, "I promise to love you someday Kakashi".

With that Kakashi started looking for Naruto and Sasuke, arm in arm with a promise of love in world that they knew existed somewhere only for them.

~Now fast forward to our time guys, in modern day Tokyo, Japan~

"Obito, wait! Sit! Umm Heel!" a pink haired woman ran along the busy streets of Tokyo chasing after her dog who out of nowhere began to go crazy. The golden shiba inu barked as loudly as he could as he made his way towards shiba park. His bark echoed along the trees and streets, until it lingered into the ears of a small Pomeranian waiting for her owner outside of a local bookshop. The minute she heard his bark she started barking wildly and out of control. Her owner realized this and walked towards the shop window. The silver haired man looked at his puppy and couldn't help but wonder what she was so riled up about. Suddenly the leash that tied her down to the pole broke, and the man ran out of the store in a matter of seconds.

"Rin! Slow down! Papa didn't mean to take so long in the bookstore! Come back! Rin!" A patch of silver hair bobbed through the busy crowds attempting to find his precious pup. Both dogs ran into Shiba park, close by the Tokyo tower, while their owners trailed behind. The two dogs finally found each other gazed into each other's eyes and wailed and wagged their tails of happiness.

"Obito!" The rosey haired lady cried out desperately. She then caught a glimpse of her dog's golden locks and ran towards it like there were no tomorrow. As she was running she knew she was close to catching him, and she muttered words under her breath. "Shannaro!" The young woman didn't understand where those words came from, but for some reason she felt as if she said those words countless times before. As her dog came into view she then made a huge leap (like the one from episode 3 in Naruto shippuden) and didn't notice the silver haired man approaching his dog right under her.

"Rin, don't run off like that...I see you made a friend huh" The man kneeled down pet both dogs until he noticed things got darker. As he looked up he then noticed a pink haired woman above him.

"Look out!" she yelled. The man just stared at her pink hair and green eyes and then things went pitch black. When he came to he was on a bench with his head lying on the lap of the woman who put him into that state in the first place, his thoughts were then interrupted by a pulsing pain in the back of his head.

"Ano, don't move so quickly, you got a little bump on the back of your head" The young woman blushed out of embarrassment and guilt. The man looked into her emerald eyes which then sparked something within him.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there I was trying to get my dog and then I accidently tackled you" She stammered.

The man looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know her but for some reason this felt familiar to him.

"It's okay, but you know people might get the wrong idea about us" he said as he reminded her that he was lying on her lap.

"That's fine, it's not like I have a boyfriend or anything like that" she grumbled. "Wait unless you have someone then I'm sorry I" she was frazzled but he just laughed and made hand gestures denying her funny idea.

"No I don't really have anyone either, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" he smiled as he slowly got up.

"Don't get up so fast you're still hurt, are you sure you're feeling well? You can still use my lap if you want!" Her face deepened red in a panic. He chuckled at how embarrassed and silly she looked.

" I'm feeling a lot better, but you're definitely a force to be reckoned with ummm" he looked at her.

"Oh right, my name is Haruno, Sakura and that spoiled dog over there is Obito" she smiled.

The man looked at the two dogs that were sleeping beside each other on the grass and couldn't help but feel as if they were meant for each other.

"They seem to really like each other, my name is Hatake, Kakashi by the way" he gave the young woman a gentle smile that made her blush.

"Well this was one weird meeting huh Haruno-san" Kakashi chuckled. "Please call me Sakura, Haruno makes me sound old" said Sakura.

"Well then Sakura-chan it's nice to meet you" Kakashi said as he took her hand and gently placed a kiss on it. He didn't know what made him do that, he knew for sure he was no Casanova, but his body just seemed to act on instinct. The two sat on the bench for awhile longer getting to know each other while their dogs watched them from the corner of their eyes and grin.

*To be continued my friends*

I'd appreciate the reviews, THANKS. And LOVE Miyuki.


End file.
